The present invention is an improved magnetic head suspension assembly (HSA) for use with dynamic magnetic storage devices or drives with rigid disks. The HSA is a component within the disk drive which positions a magnetic read/write head over the desired position on the storage media where information is to be retrieved or transferred.
With the advent of more powerful computers and the rapid growth in the personal computer market it has become increasingly more important to enable the user to access data from storage devices with increased speed and accuracy.
Because there is a need to reduce access times to enable rapid retrieval of data it has become increasingly more important to reduce undesirable levels of vibration of components within the rigid disk drive. Vibration of drive components can cause instability of the drive's servo system. It also may delay the transfer of data because the data can not be confidently transferred until the amplitude of the vibration has substantially decayed. The current invention solves this problem by substantially decreasing the amplitude of all modes of vibration of the HSA.